


Pretty Hair

by sageclover61



Series: Houses of the Holy [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Collars, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair-pulling, Lap Sex, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageclover61/pseuds/sageclover61
Summary: Raphael accidentally discovers yet another kink while playing with Sam.Kinktober day 10: Hair pulling





	Pretty Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Titles will be the death of me and we're only on day 10.

Sam was kneeling, naked save for his collar and matching leather cuffs on his wrists. They were pretty, and there was no fathomable reason for them to ever again come off.

He was kneeling on a neutral colored pillow, eyes closed, head resting on Raphael's lap.

They were alone in one of the small nests, Raphael sitting in an armchair, Sam kneeling at his feet.

Raphael was reading aloud, for Sam's benefit, though Sam's attention had been gone for awhile. Sometimes all it took for Sam to enter the first level of subspace was the act of kneeling. Sometimes it took more.

Pausing to turn the page, Raphael reached down to run his fingers through Sam's hair. Their understanding was that Sam loved his hair long, and the archangels loved it too. And the products used on it frequently kept it soft as goose down.

Raphael's fingers found tangles in Sam's hair and tugged harder than intended to remove them. Sam hummed in pleasure at the sensation.

The archangel's lips upturned at the sound. "You would like that, wouldn't you," he whispered. Sam didn't respond, but that was normal. Expected.

Nodding to himself, Raphael turned the page of the book and continued reading aloud while carding fingers through Sam's hair. He pulled a little harder than he would have if Sam had been more present. Subspace allowed for an increase in pain tolerance, but he didn't want to hurt the little and that wasn't his intention.

Sam entered subspace so easily that he was in it more often than not, which meant that he could be so quiet a lot of the time. The point of Raphael pulling Sam's hair a little more than he would have otherwise was because he wanted to listen to the divine sounds Sam was making.

Raphael finished reading the chapter aloud, careful not to drown out Sam's sounds as he did so. But soon he came to the end and closed the book. 

He tapped Sam's shoulder. "Hey, Sam, how are you feeling?"

Sam yawned. "Cold. Tingly stiff."

"Do you think you can stand for me?" Without waiting for an answer, Raphael held out his hands to support Sam as he stood.

"Where do you want me?" Sam asked. He sounded happily interested in what they were going to do next, but it didn't mask the tiredness underneath.

Raphael considered asking for Sam's opinion on the two choices most obvious to him, but then decided against it. "I think I want you on my lap so I can hold you. Let me see that pretty plug of yours?"

Sam turned around, and Raphael nodded. Sam almost always wore a grace conjured plug when sex wasn't being had. They made him feel full and happy.

This one appeared to have some sparkling decoration on the end, identifying it as likely Gabriel's creation.

He twisted it, testing that Sam was wet enough and not overly sensitized. And then he cast it aside.

Sam whined.

Raphael rolled his eyes. "I'm about to fuck you. That'll feel much better than Gabriel's toy." He put his hands on Sam's hips, forcing Sam to turn around and then seated Sam right on his cock.

Sam mewled, shifting to accustom himself to the feeling of being impaled on Raphael's erection.

Raphael leaned back against the chair. Sam was teasing so beautifully. Without a second thought, he put a hand on Sam's head, and gently pulled his hair.

Sam's hole clenched like a vice and he stilled.

The archangel waited a moment, and then bounced his knees. The motion lifted Sam most of the way off his cock and then lowered him back down to the hilt. Sam moaned at the harsh impact to his prostate.

Pleased by the reactions, Raphael bounced his knees faster, fucking Sam on himself harder. The hand that was not playing with Sam's hair found its way to Sam's hip to balance him.

It did not take long for Raphael to reach completion inside Sam, as continuing to pull his hair had Sam randomly shifting and clenching around the throbbing erection inside him, and the friction was overpowering.

One last sharp tug of Sam's hair as Raphael orgasmed, and Sam was shouting in ecstasy before listlessly dropping into Raphael's arms.

A bit of grace had Sam clean and dry, but Raphael didn't lift Sam off his cock. "Do you still want a blanket?" he asked quietly.

Sam nodded, so Raphael took one from a table he could reach and draped it over them. Next, he took a bottle from the same table and held the straw to Sam's mouth. "Drink," he insisted when Sam protested. "Then you can sleep."

"You're not gonna fuck me again first?" Sam asked shifting his hips just enough to emphasize that Raphael's member was still inside him.

"Nope. Maybe before you wake up again, definitely after." He put the empty bottle back on the table. "Just keep me nice and warm and let me hold you, okay?"

Sam nestled comfortably against Raphael. "Okay," he yawned, letting sleep embrace him.


End file.
